Jesus Take The Wheel
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Wildwing doubts himself as being leader, and someone is there to help him to believe in himself.


**Author's Notes:** One shot, Wildwing based, and slightly short (at least in my opinion). This is my first MD: TAS fic, and hopefully not my last. Now, it's been awhile since I've seen the series, I mean a real long while, but I'm hoping I have the characters in character, if not, I apologize. This was a result of my MD obsession to come back and bite me in the tail feathers, and listening to Carrie Underwood's "Jesus Take The Wheel" at the same time, hence the title.

**Jesus Take The Wheel: **

By: LOSTrocker

When it was late, and everyone was asleep, Wildwing liked to come out to the pond, not to practice, just to stake. It was here when he felt truly free. He didn't have to worry about the responsibilities of being the leader, nor anyone else. He was free just to be himself for a change.

Wing went to pick up his speed as he soared across the frozen water. Once he felt he was at the right speed, he took off into the air, and did a triple axle. The air assault was perfect, but when he went to land back on the ice, he lost his balance, and fell with a hard thud on his back side.

Wing winced in pain as he tried to get back to his feet. However, as he pulled himself, he once again lost his balance, and fell back down. He cursed to himself. He didn't know what was wrong with him tonight. Usually, he had no problem skating or getting to his feet. Wing tried once again, and once more, he fell back down.

It was here that Wing broke down. Now, he understood what was wrong with him. He had kept all of his emotional baggage to himself, until he popped. Wing still felt guilty for Canard's departure. Plus, being the new commander in chief. He didn't ask for this job. Sure, he was use to taking care of his baby bro Nosedive, but taking care of one sibling, and then taking care of three others (four if you included Phil) were two totally different things.

He was constantly worrying about making the wrong decisions. After all, one false move, and it could lead to their downfall, and he didn't know what he would do, if that happened. Wing cared for his teammates, there was no doubt about that, but he felt like he couldn't talk to them about all his burdens. They wouldn't understand.

"Don't tell me one little stumble and you're calling it quits."

When Wing looked up he was shocked to find a familiar duck standing before him. "Canard!" Wing couldn't believe it, but here Canard was in the flesh! Well, technically, in the feathers, but it was still him none the less.

"Get up." Canard told Wing.

Wing looked away, unable to face his leader.

"Get up. That's an order Wildwing."

Wing wanted to remain on the ice, but he knew better then to disobey an order, so he got to his feet. He stood at attention, and looked at Canard straight in the eye. "At rest." Canard replied.

Wing relaxed.

"Now, what's going on?"

"I can't do this Canard."

"Do what?"

"I'm not a leader."

"I won't have you talking like that." Canard told him.

"But it's true! I'm not like you. I'm bound and determined to fail."

"You actually believe you are a failure Wildwing?"

"Yes. I let you down, and I've let the team down!"

"I don't see where you have." Replied Canard. "You have accomplished so much, look how far you have come, and everyone is behind you."

Wing went silent.

Canard placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're one of the strongest ducks I know."

Wing felt himself through his arms around his leader. Canard always had a way of making him feel better. Sometimes he felt like he was the only who understood him. As he held him, he didn't want to let go. He feared if he did, Canard would slip away again.

"I have to go now." Canard whispered.

"Please don't." cried Wildwing. "I need you here."

When Wing parted from his from, Canard vanished. He wiped a tear that had escaped from his eye. Then he skated to the entrance. Once he was there, he took off his skates, and put them in his locker. He was almost out of the room, when he heard Canard's voice once again:

"You'll be fine, just believe in yourself."

As Wing left the room, a peaceful feeling washed over him. Suddenly, he realized that no matter what happened they would all be okay. He would not fail. Instead, he would lead them all to victory!

Fin.

**Author's Notes: (continued):** Okay, perhaps a little bit cheesy but I couldn't help it, and I know it sounded a little slashy I guess, but trust me, it wasn't. Well, tell me how I did. Be gentle.


End file.
